This invention relates generally to an ink-ribbon reversing device for use in a printing machine containing an ink-ribbon winding mechanism, and particularly to a ribbon winding mechanism actuated solely by mechanical force. In conventional ink-ribbon reversing devices, an electromagnetic clutch and the like are utilized. These mechanisms are complicated with a large number of parts, resulting in an enlarged device. The cost of manufacture is high due to the number and size of the parts involved. In addition, there are problems with reliability, because electrical defects are apt to occur. Accordingly, it is desirable to use a mechanism actuated solely by mechanical force, wherein the number of parts is reduced, the reliability is increased and the overall cost is lowered.